Secrets
by Team M
Summary: A secret that makes you, can also destroy you. suck at summaries,
1. Chapter 1

Nick was always there for her.

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

And Miley was always there for him too.

_"It's okay to cry, as long as you have a shoulder to cry on."_

They had their fights.

_"Nicholas Jerry Gray, sometimes I absolutely hate you!"_

But that's what built the relationship they had. They both knew they could never really hate each other.

_"Nicky, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Miley."_

Only she has one big secret.

_"You're gonna have to tell him, Miley."_

_"I'm going to put Caitlin to bed."_

And he f i n d s out.

_"How do you forget to mention that you have a daughter, Miley?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry that I hurt you."_

Her life suddenly feels like it's falling apart.

_"Mommy, why are you crying?"_

Coming to a computer soon! XD

**like it,  
hate it,  
think i should do it? **

**let me know (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter! (; tell me if you like, or what I can do better (; flames are accepted! **

**ALSO! in this story, it's only going to be Brandi and Noah in her family, (No Trace or Braison) kay? (;**

**& it has to be the 'Stewarts' but, every name in here is going to be a real name, but different last names.**

* * *

**Miley** got ready for the day, slowly but surely. The days seemed to drag on and on with no end, still she couldn't picture it any other way, she couldn't picture her life any better. She loved it the way it was. There was commotion downstairs and she knew that a little girl especially was waiting for her. She finished straightening the last piece of her hair just as her name was called from the kitchen for breakfast.

She rushed out of the room, shoving bits and pieces into drawers. Her feet thumped one by one down each stair, hitting the stairs rhythmically. She sat down next to the toddler that was at the table happily eating her Coco Puffs. She kissed the top of her head as the girl squealed of delight. Her Mom placed Frosted Flakes in front of her seat.

"Thank you," she smiled cutely, starting to eat the cereal, engaging in a conversation with Noah, Caitlin joining in every now and again. Her parents and older sister happily watching the three chat. If there was one person who was the glue to their family it was Miley. She always knew advice, and even if she was down she would try to act strong without complaints, a thing everyone wanted to be able to do. Even her oldest sister looked down to her as a role model. She had that charm about her that you couldn't help but love.

However, the breakfast eventually had to end as breakfast's do. Miley and Noah ran into the front room to put on their shoes. It was Friday, the last day until the weekend. She went into the kitchen after Noah to say her goodbyes.

"No," Caitlin pouted as she kissed her head, telling her 'I love you'. Her lip started to quiver and it was beyond obvious that soon a tantrum would start.

"Come on, Sweetie, I have to go," Miley tried to plead with her, starting to pull away. She made it no farther than the doorway in the kitchen before the three year old ran as fast as she could, holding onto her jeans.

"No! Don't leave me, Mommy!" She sobbed into Miley's jeans, clutching them tightly. Softly she picked her up, cradling her in her arms. She hated seeing her child like this. Yes, Miley was a sixteen year old mother.

"You know I have to. And you get to stay here with Brandi! Then, right after school I'll play with you and only you. Okay?"

Sniffling she nodde while her mother passed her on to Brandi who smiled at her. It was an amazing talent she had. She never had to discipline anyone, when they were with her they were because they were always so naturally well-behaved. Caitlin was the same way. Ever since she was raised Miley found an approach that was gentle and loving to the point where she did know right from wrong but Miley never once had to raise her voice. Her child was the most mannered girl Brandi had ever met though.

Miley walked out the door with Noah and to the corner where Nick and his little brother Frankie would be waiting. They always were or it was the Stewart clan that would be waiting. It had been like that ever since Miley moved in and met Nick. Noah and Frankie ran ahead a ways.

"Hey," Nick greeted grinning as he gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled, pulling away and running her hand through her hair with a sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she put on a fake smile. She hated lying to him, but he was her boyfriend and it wasn't exactly attractive to have a child. Even if there was a good reason behind it. "Just tired."

He nodded understandingly. The truth was, she felt horrible. But the reason why was because of Caitlin, therefore she couldn't tell him that she felt bad. He didn't know about Caitlin, she was living on a lie. A big one, one that couldn't go on much longer. The only reason she kept it for so long, was because she needed him. As much as she wanted to believe that he wouldn't leave her now, the truth was that he would. That's why she didn't tell him. But after dating for months, and him not being able to go to her house, he got suspicious and Miley would have to tell him soon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he double checked a few seconds later.

"Yeah, Nick. I'm fine," she persisted. "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing really, I missed you though."

Blushing she leaned up, softly kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you too."

"I love you, Mi. You know that right?"

They did this to each other a lot. Most couples grew out of the phase but they never did. They were both always like brand new puppy dog lovers.

"I love you too, Nicky," that much was true.

"You know what I like best about our relationship?"

"What's that?" Miley asked.

"That there are no secrets between us, absolute honesty," he hinted that he wanted to know what Miley was hiding.

Nick wasn't an idiot. He wasn't the brightest apple in the box but he most definitely wasn't so dumb as to believe Miley's bad excuses. She tried to keep herself so pulled together and maintained that it was to the point where it couldn't be true. She was always so frantic about someone finding out her secret that sometimes she forgot that she was able to mess up, make mistakes. And she was.

"Yeah," Miley let out a soft laugh, crossing her fingers by her thigh. "No secrets."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home," Miley's voice ran throughout the house.

"Mommy!" a voice shrieked and the next thing she knew there were two small hands around her waist.

"Hey," she laughed, looking to Brandi who just walked in. "Were you good?"

Her older sister rolled her eyes. "Is she ever not good? Your child is practically perfect."

Miley kissed the tip of the Caitlin's nose. "Good."

"You promised to play with me. Don't forget," Caitlin reminded her Mum excited.

Laughing the teenager held out her hand. "Come on, let's go."

If there was one thing that Miley was grateful for, it was that her daughter did love her unconditionally. She felt guilty though. It seemed like she wasn't around enough. Sometimes, she wondered if Brandi would be a better mother. She was always there for her, and it was obvious Caitlin loved her. The only thing stopping that from happening was because Miley was selfish. She needed Caitlin for her support, and she couldn't give Caitlin up now, not after all they had both been through together.

* * *

Nick picked up his cell phone later that night, dialing his girlfriends number. Maybe she would pick up, maybe she wouldn't. Miley had a close family, so she hung out with her sisters a lot and when she did she refused to be interrupted. That meant no phone calls. He hesitated calling her, it had been so awkward on the walk to school today that he didn't really want to replay that. But he loved her, cheesy as it is, he missed her too.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Miley."

"Nick!" She squealed with delight.

A chuckle left Nick's mouth at her innocence. She never had to try to fool anyone, she was happy with her life. She was always in someway happy. It seemed like nothing could bring her down.

"How is my lovely girlfriend this fine night?"

She giggled. "Missing her wonderful boyfriend."

"Well," he scoffed. "word on the street is her boyfriend really misses her too."

"Am I still allowed to come over Friday?" Miley asked, wanting to triple check that it was okay with his parents but also really wanting to see him.

"Miley, I told you; My mom adores you. She's be disappointed if you didn't come over. Speaking of which, we all wanted to know if you could sleep over with me and my brothers..."

"I'll have to ask my Daddy," she knew he would say yes, but she couldn't stop the guilt of leaving Caitlin alone from overflowing her body. She had never done that before, and she already hated to see how much Caitlin missed her at school. Now she was leaving her in the night too. But she had to spend time with the other half of her life too, Nick.

"Y-Your dad?"

She laughed, "Yes, Nicholas. My Dad. Are you afraid of him?"

* * *

"Dad, I already got pregnant, what more can I do?" Miley begged.

Her dad sighed, "Miley, don't say that."

"Exactly! You should trust me not to have sex over there."

"Okay. You can go."

"But... Miles," Her mom faded, not giving her a chance to be happy. "You see, we have one more problem. On Friday, your Dad and Mr. Jonas will be at your house, then Mrs. Jonas is coming over here. She'll see Caitlin. What do you want me to say if she asks who's she is?"

"Tell them the truth," the daughter said as if it was obvious.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, in the Ten commandments it's a sin to lie. If you don't even try to follow the basic rules then how are you going to try and follow the bible, the main little rules?"

"Okay..." her Mom sighed defeated. She knew that this wouldn't be a good thing for Mrs. Jonas to find out before her son, but she also knew that her little girl was right. She was strong in her faith and no one could ever deny that but sometimes, the faith in her daughter was what scared her. She had so much, with so much talent, that she was afraid she would go wrong. She made her mistakes, every teenager did, but Miley always learned from them, and tried not to do it again. Mistakes were rare for her now, and she was terrified that she could only go down from the point she was at.

"Miley, when are you going to tell Nick?" her father asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You're going to need to tell him, Miley," he lectured what she already knew.

"I know, Daddy. But I don't want to lose him."

"Caitlin is most of your life, Miley. You love her so much that it isn't fair for him not to know," Tish reminded.

"I know.... I'm just so scared," she whispered, her voice hardly audible in the abandoned kitchen. "I'm going to put Caitlin to bed. I'll go to sleep after that." She got up, giving each of her parents a kiss. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Miley."

* * *

**BLAH! haha, yea, it's short, it sucks, i know. the thing is, I need the drama in order to write XD so, next chapter Mrs. Jonas finds out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey [;  
Well, I'm trying to post as often as I can but you know the deal... school & such. I stay after a lot, do swimming, church choir, religion practice, band, school choir, chores, then I'm also in five clubs, so yeah, i can definitely get pretty busy, but i'll try to update as much as I can! At LEAST once a week I'm hoping for all three of my stories..**

* * *

Mrs. Gray smiled at Miley who was entering her house with her father before exiting, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Miley turned to her Dad who smiled.

"I am so dead after tonight," she whispered. Her dad smiled, winking at her before pushing her on.

"Miley!" Nick smiled, running to give her a hug.

"Nicky!" she laughed.

"How are you?" he asked, pulling them away from their fathers.

"Good," she smiled. "You?"

"I'm great."

Meanwhile Denise was just arriving at Miley's house, ringing the doorbell.

"Denise," Tish smiled warmly, giving her a hug. "How are you? Come on in, dinner's almost finished."

The woman walked in, following Tish to the kitchen. "Smells good."

"Chili," she smiled warmly. It was Caitlin's favorite meal but she knew that she would rather have Miley here to cook it. She loved her Mom's cooking. "Brandi, go get Caitlin and Noah for me."

"Caitlin! Noah! Dinner!" she yelled up the stairs, smiling at her mom who gave her a stern look.

"I could have done that, Brandi."

"Sorry, Mommy," she bashed her eyelashes.

"What's for dinner?" Noah and Caitlin ran down the stairs together.

"Chili," Tish smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Gray," Noah smiled warmly at her, knowing that she was Frankie's mom.

Caitlin looked up at her, smiling brightly, waving and walking over to sit on her lap. "Hi, I'm Caitlin."

"Hi, Caitlin. I'm Denise. How old are you?"

"I'm three," she smiled, proud before going back over to her seat next to Brandi. She stood on the chair to reach Brandi's ear. "She seems nice," she whispered in her ear.

Brandi nodded, "Sit down, Sweetie." Caitlin obeyed, starting to eat the small bowl of chili that was placed in front of her. Once done she ran over to Tish.

"Thank you," she smiled up at her. If there was one thing that she picked up from her mom it was manners. "it was really good!"

"You're welcome," Tish ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go watch some TV?" With that she was gone, running to the family room.

"She's cute," Mrs. Jonas smiled, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. She is," Brandi agreed. "She's too good though. She makes me look bad," Brandi pouted.

"You are bad," Noah smirked at her comeback. She was quick for an eight year old.

"Excuse me but, wow... Don't take this in the wrong direction - who does she belong to?"

"Noah, why don't you go upstairs?" Brandi suggested. Noah shrugged, not really caring where to go.

"Brandi, why don't you go too?" her Mom asked.

Brandi laughed. "Believe me, I've been waiting to see this all week." Her mom glared at her, making her quickly scurry off.

"She's Miley's," Tish sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Nick's Miley's? Your daughter Miley?"

"Yes, Miley."

"How?"

You see, to me this was an obvious question but apparently some people can't believe it. They think a baby is magically born. To me, the rational answer is sex.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this. Maybe you should ask her."

"Will she be offended? Will she talk about it?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"No, she's fine with it. She loves Caitlin and she's comfortable with what she did. Just, she isn't going to open up about it, you'll have to ask. It's a sore subject."

Mrs. Gray nodded. It's amazing how much things can change in just five minutes.

* * *

Miley sat flipping the channels in the Gray household at two in the morning. The three brother who were supposed to be entertaining her had fallen asleep an hour ago leaving her awake to fend for herself. She stared at Nick, watching his chest rise and fall in beat. The TV images continued to flash before her eyes until she finally gave up, grabbing Joe's Macbook off the table beside her she opened it, turning it on. Nothing good was on at two in the morning, anyways. She would know. She was never able to get to sleep. She heard a creak of the floorboards, making her look up just in time to see Mrs. Gray appeared in the doorway. She gave the comforting smile that always calmed Miley's nerves. Miley smiled brightly, waving at her. It reminded Mrs. Gray so much of what her daughter had looked like hours before. She gestured for her to come over. She led her to the kitchen table sitting next to her.

"Let's talk, Miley," Denise invited.

"About what?" Miley smiled politely, already knowing exactly what the matter was, she had been over analyzing it for the last past week.

She silently sighed. "About a little girl by the name of Caitlin."

Miley quickly made the decision to play dumb. "I love that name. Who's she, your niece?"

Mrs. Gray let out a quiet laugh, forming her lips in a fine smirk. "No, you're daughter."

"Oh," Miley dragged the word out. "that Caitlin!" she sighed. "Are you mad."

The mom shook her head. "No, I'm disappointed." she studied the girl. "How?"

"Sex," Miley scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Miley, I know you better than that. You have a strong faith, a good relationship with God. You wouldn't do that. How did you have sex? Did you change when you moved that much, are you living, pretending to be someone you aren't?"

Miley looked down, quickly wiping the stray tear that was threatening to fall. She twirled her promise ring from Nick on her finger. "I'm the same girl I was back in Tennessee. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Miley if there's not a good reason-"

"There is Mrs. Gray. I promise," the mother rose her eyebrows waiting. There was no way out. "I was raped at my thirteenth birthday party. We were sharing it with my Aunt since her birthday was around the same time. It was at a nice hotel, beautiful decorations, good food. The only problem was since it was a hotel they had alcohol there because my Aunt's friends were old enough. I knew better than to get a drink but apparently not everyone did as my boyfriend got drunk, and he kept... hitting me. Finally it hurt and I couldn't fight it so I gave in. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gray. I understand if you hate me, if you can never forgive me - I understand." she sat, tears streaming down her cheeks not strong enough to look up.

There was a gasp from the mother. She was shocked. "What? Miley, I never want you to be sorry for that ever ever again. It's not your fault. He made the decision of getting drunk, and of being abusive. You didn't want this, and I respect you for keeping her. I could never, ever hate you for that reason," she told her anger seething through her gritted teeth. She was just so appalled. She felt sorry for the girl but she got upset when she heard those last words. Not at Miley, nor herself, but at the boy for making her feel like that.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just, I don't want to lose anyone else. I love Caitlin, but I love Nick, too. And Joe and Kevin. It's like I'm being torn in two worlds that I need to keep separated because I'm afraid that if I don't one of them with disappear. And no offense, Mrs. Gray, but it would Nick's world."

"You're wise. I know you'll make the right decision in time, Miles."

Miley softly let out a huff. "I don't always think so. I've made a lot of pretty stupid mistakes."

"That's what makes you so wise. You learn from them." Miley sighed, looking up and giving a grin. "But, Hunny, are you planning on telling Nick?"

"Yeah, of course!" Miley jumped. She had to. "Eventually."

"He'll understand, Miles."

"You'd be surprised at how many people say that for themselves, or about someone else, then never come through," she let out a breath before continuing in a quiet manner. She knew that the woman wouldn't agree with this next choice, but Miley believed it was what was best for her, best for her family. "But, Mrs. Gray. When I tell him, I'm not telling him right off the bat I was raped."

"Miley-"

"Please. This is my choice, and I need to think of what's best for not just me, but my daughter. I need to know after, that he isn't only sticking with me out of sympathy. I'm done with the sympathy."

"Okay," she was defeated. "She's your daughter."

* * *

**ta-da [; and that was my idea of pathetic drama. **

**review. critique. you know, flames are accepted (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley smiled at Nick in the morning the next day, waking up.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she giggled as he squinted at the penetrating light casting into the room.

"Morning," he yawned, sleepy.

"How are ya?"

"Tired. What time is it?"

His girlfriend laughed once again. He always wondered how she had so much energy. Inside though, she was feeling horrible. She hated showing emotion so last night when Mrs. Gray saw her _crying _in the kitchen Miley felt horrible. She didn't show weakness, or emotion. She always at least acted happy. It was her duty; as a friend, as a girlfriend, as a sister, as a daughter, and even as a mother. She tried to ignore, bottling them up. Somehow it seemed so much easier than talking about it.

"It's eight."

"Too early," he said, whacking her with a pillow. She bent down and softly pricked his lips.

"All better?"

He nodded, pulling her back in. She wrapped his arms around his neck, him doing likewise, pulling her closer. She was his warmth in this world. Her smile was priceless, her kisses even better. He would do anything if it meant even seeing her. She was his light.

"Ahem," his mom coughed. Miley quickly jumped away, madly blushing red. Her entire face slowly turned a crimson. "What would you two like for breakfast?"

"I'll make it," Miley stood up, smiling.

"That's okay, Dear. I - "

"It's fine, Mrs. Gray. I owe you big time for last night," she said. "Now, you relax. But before I go, what do y'all want for breakfast?"

"Can you make pancakes?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing, Stud. See y'all in a few."

"What did you do for her last night?" she heard Nick murmur on her way out.

"She kept me entertained while some people snored. Loudly," she winked. It wasn't a lie. Miley made sure to never tell a complete lie. That was simply not the entire truth. She did keep her entertained, just not in the way most mothers do. She talked about how her son's boyfriend had already had sex – every mother's dream conversation.

Miley went into the kitchen, opening the pantry. She had no problem finding anything really. Vegetable oil took her awhile more to find but other than that it was fine. She knew this house like the back of her hand. She had been here more times to count and she loved food so usually they spent a great deal of the time in the kitchen. Nick joined her after a couple minutes.

"I missed you," he whispered seductively.

"I've been gone for what, two minutes?"

He smiled, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Two minutes and thirty four seconds. Any minute without you is a minute wasted though."

Miley turned, smiling at him. She gradually leaned in towards his lips. "Aw. That's so," she flicked flour in his face last minute, pulling away from the kiss. "cheesy!"

"I love you, what can I say?" he shrugged. She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Now come give your boyfriend a kiss." she sighed, giving in.

"No kissing while making my breakfast, please!" Joe yelled from the other room, causing them both to quickly pull away. Joe was now up, they knew that much.

She set the table for seven, knowing everyone would eventually get up for breakfast. She got out the silverware, and condiments they would need. Soon enough everyone in the house was gathered for breakfast, a pancake steaming on each plate with a stack more in the center.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked, looking at her like a maniac as she put her favorite topping on the pancake.

"Putting on peanut-butter. Is that a problem Joseph?"

He shook his head quickly, backing away in fear.

"Your a good cook, Miley!" Frankie smiled up at her cheekily.

"Thanks," she blushed at the attention. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Mr. Gray staring at her. She sighed facing back to her food, knowing that Denise must have told him. She couldn't exactly blame her, he was her husband.

"You okay, Mi?" Nick asked, concerned.

"What?" she jumped. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said unconvinced. Miley simply flashed her bold smile at him.

"Miley, do you know if Noah's at home today?" Miley laughed at his vivid interest in her little sister.

"Yeah, I'll send her here when I get home."

"Can I walk you?" Nick asked hopeful. He knew the answer, though. It was always the same, and while he felt like she was pulling him in then pushing him away, he couldn't stop trying. That would be giving up on love.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he whined. Mrs. Jonas looked at her, eyebrows raised. She was curious to hear her explanation as well. She had never heard her excuses before. Inside Miley got nervous, palms sweaty but on the outside she kept her cool. She winked at him.

"I have priorities," she obnoxiously teased him, pronouncing it clearly, smiling cutely at her boyfriend while batting her eyes. It was true.

"And what are these 'priorities'?"

"It's a...." she searched for the word. She couldn't say secret, but she couldn't say nothing either. "surprise."

"For me?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out," she smirked, knowing she had won. After three years of excuses you became pretty good at it, to the point that you could get yourself out of anything without suspicion.

"fine then," he grinned, discreetly wrapping his arm around my waist. "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

I smiled. "Believe me, you'll eventually find out."

"Good," he pecked her temple, the rest of the family mixing in a chorus of 'ew' and 'aw'.

"I love you," she whispered to him, keeping her voice low. "always remember that."

"I will always love you, Babydoll."

She smiled, blushing furiously. It was the corny moments like these she loved the most. It was never an 'I love you' out of habit. Each time the three words came out she felt the power of them, meaning them each time as well. The butterflies returned. She had only one wish; that it could stay like that forever. It wouldn't though, because it couldn't. But no matter where life took her, Miley did really believe that her love for Nicholas Gray would never fade.

* * *

Miley sighed, looking at her guitar. She felt the urge to suddenly play only one song that she wrote so long ago. Why did this all have to happen to her, what did she do? Was she bad to God once, was this some type of... revenge? Or was it a blessing, she couldn't tell.

Finally she gave in, starting to warm up before playing the memorized notes. They were inclined into her heart, not because she still loved who it was about, but because she had to remember the causes of actions. That she had to listen when people said no because they were probably right. The lyrics poured out of her mouth, one word followed by another.

_I said don't do it babe,  
said it ain't worth it, babe,  
but you did it anyways,  
four or five drinks any you were on your way..._

She officially hated alcohol and every effect it had. Slowly the chord faded away into nothing. She got up, going downstairs. As much as she wanted to isolate herself days like these to stop and think, she knew that she couldn't. She had other responsibilities to attend first. She was about to walk into Caitlin's room when her dad stopped her, calling her over. She didn't want to go, but obeyed anyways. She always did, after all.

"Miley, when are you going to tell Nick?"

"When the time is right," she nodded. She had been telling herself that for the past nine months.

"The time is never going to be right. You need to be brave and tell him anyways, though. His Mom knows, isn't it only fair that he should know too? You can't hide forever."

"But I can try."

"You have until Friday."


	6. Chapter 6

She sat in room Monday night, writing on a page of looseleaf paper. It was her second or third sheet, already, words pouring out from her soul and onto the paper. God knew how pissed off he would be after reading this. She was telling him in a letter. A text was practically against the rules, what would she say in that - hey its miley, i got knocked up n had a daughter. i understand if you hate me? Yeah, that idea wasn't her ideal message, plus it was much to big of a topic for a text message. She couldn't tell him either, in fear of his reactions.

Each word she wrote broke herself a little more. She tried to picture his reaction but all she was able to picture was a look of fear, a look of hate.

But she couldn't put it off any longer. It should be sooner or later, because even if she did wait just a few more days, it would only get worse. She would give it to him tomorrow, she had to.

"Please forgive me," she whispered once before folding the papers together and slipping them in an envelope along with a picture of the two of them. Only fate would decide their destiny.

* * *

"So, how are you?" Nick asked as he accompanied Miley to her locker.

"I'm great. You get your surprise later," she winked. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's great," Miley sighed. It would be her who ruined the bad mood later today. She gave him a hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Miles," he giggled, pulling her closer. "What was that for?"

"Just for being there. You're the best person I've ever met in my life."

"I love you, Mi. You know that."

"I love you too, Nicky. And I always will, forever," she said, digging her face in his chest.

"Miley, where is this coming from?" Nick wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You'll see..." she promised.

* * *

She contemplated giving it to him but knew she would have to. It was no longer a choice. It had to be now. Looking at the blue envelope she kissed it, hoping for the best. The papers inside contained her soul, they were what she really thought. Slowly, she slipped the papers in his locker, walking away, out of the school. She now had a past.

**BORING! I mean, seriously, complete block. but, next chapter is SOO much better & will be out later today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews i get. i swear! [; & it will be a lot longer.  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Nicholas,_

_ You may never want to speak to me again after you read this, but remember that I love you. Every single time I said those three words I meant it. I really do love you, Nicky. You aren't only my boyfriend, but you're my bestfriend, too. Which is why I'll understand if you never want to see my face again, but remember each time you said the words back too. Because it takes two people to fall in love.__  
Anyways, to the point of hate. Please understand. I've been a horrible girlfriend, terrible. I've been keeping a secret. Not a little one either, a big one. I've been hiding half of my life from you. But before I tell you, know that I didn't keep this from you because I didn't trust you. I do trust you, with all my heart. I kept this from you, because I didn't want to lose you. You might say that you wouldn't, and maybe you're telling the truth, but at my old school I had so many people leave me because of it that I couldn't take you leaving me too. I kept it from you because I love you.__  
Anyways, I suppose I'm babbling now. The truth is, there is a little girl named Caitlin that is my life. I love her to death, and I really wouldn't give her up for the world. I have a daughter, Nick. I know that you probably hate me now. It's expected, don't worry. I've adapted to the fact that once people know they automatically don't like you. They don't want to hear the rest of the story, they don't care about the rest. All that matters is that I gave life.__  
But please Nick, as a favor to me, don't tell. I love her, and I love you. I told you because I trust you with this. If you do tell, I'm afraid to say that you'll also lose my trust, and whatever feelings we may have shared will be nothing. I guess that isn't much of a threat anymore though. Still, if you are going to tell, just remember every 'I love you' you told me too. Because you always said it back.__  
I know that you are mad and I can kind of see why, but if you're going to yell at me, do it over the phone, or IM, or anything but in person. I can't bare to see the damage I've caused, the relationship that I ruined. Because this is all my fault and I realize it.  
Remember though, I love you. I love you with all my heart, and always will. Nothing can change that. Even if you're the biggest jerk to me, at this point in my life I don't think it's possible for me to ever get rid of these feelings I have of you. If you insult me, I'll think back to that time you called me beautiful. If you say you hate me, I'll remember the last kiss we had. Even if I'm only living on memories, I'll remember. Because... I love you._

_Always._

_xo,_

_Miley Ray_

There were tearstains on the paper and it was no doubt that Miley spent time on this. She didn't want to hurt him, but she hated secrets, and this one couldn't be kept from him much longer anyways. Sighing, he crumpled the paper, stuffing it in his drawer beside him. It would cause too much pain to read it again. There were tears coming down his face now too. It was midnight and all because of that letter he couldn't get to sleep. Slowly, he picked up the phone. It was time to call her.

She would be up at midnight, she almost always was. He punched in the numbers one by one, then as he was about to press the green key to call her, he held down the red one, shutting off his phone, watching the animation play before the screen went black. He couldn't yell at her even if he wanted to. But right now, he couldn't exactly forgive her either. He was in between.

Before he knew it his alarm went off, buzzing loudly by his side. He huffed, getting ready, moping. Today would be a dull, lifeless day. He would see Miley, he would see her eyes silently studying him, he would be the one to completely end things. Today would not be a good day at all.

-xox-

Miley picked at her food, not knowing what exactly to expect. She was sure that he would be mad at her, it was the amount of angst in him she wondered about. She walked to the corner slower, more nervous than normal that day. Looking up at Nick for at least a little bit of comfort she only got the shake of a head. His lips were in a straight line and honestly, they both looked terrible from their sleepless night.

They walked to school next to each other but not a word was said. Nick's face was kept straight, no emotion being displayed. He wasn't one to yell, in fact some wondered if he ever did. Still, when Miley looked at him she saw the anger boiling – she felt it radiating off of his body. Noah came up giving her a hug while Miley stayed strong, giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead with a smile. Inside she felt like she was ready to crumble any moment.

"I can't believe you did this," he whispered before slipping in the school door. It didn't matter, because she heard it. The pure hate in his voice, the way he said it made her sound horrible. Like some hot sauce that has been poured on your tongue and all you want right then is water to was the flavor away but you can't find any. She was nothing more to him than a simple condiment in a feast.

She looked down, tears building in her eyes. She refused to let them fall though, she was much stronger than that. Crying was weakness. She went to her locker in silence, he went his separate way. Already it was different today. There was a shadow cast on the whole school. There was no Smiley Miley, there was no 'Niley', there wasn't even a Miley. She was more like a zombie mourning over what she had lost, it was like she died. Then, when you rethink everything that had happened, in a way, she did.

-xox-

"C'mon man, why'd you guys break up?" Troy asked for the billionth time that day on their way to lunch.

"I guess she wasn't the girl I thought she was," he said uncomfortably, still in disbelief himself. Silently he was pleading with God for his alarm to go off, or someone to come up and say 'haha, funny joke, right?'. At least then it wouldn't be true. "She was living off a lie. She screwed things up, okay? We're done, over, no more. Can we drop it?"

"But, you love her. Dude, you can't just be over," he protested.

"Apparently we can and we are," he grumbled. Nick would never admit it, but he missed her already. He would get over her, though. Then it would be as it should be. They'd be out of each others lives, and both be happier. They couldn't just work through this an make it all okay again. This was a big issue, she kept the fact that she gave birth, that she was not a virgin. She lost his trust, her entire story was a lie, her life was a lie. So, he had to ask, who exactly was she?

-xox-

Miley walked through the hallways of the last period, the words Nick said earlier still zooming through her head. Did he really hate her that much, that glint in his eyes. It was inclined to her brain.

She walked out of the school, ready to go pick up Noah and Frankie. She was already running late and she knew that Nick wouldn't dare wait for her in her spot, therefore leaving school alone, figuring he was probably there anyways. Miley walked across the lawn, finding Nick where the two of them always stood. Keeping her distance she stood next to him appearing that they were still going strong to Noah and Frankie when in reality they were at their weakest point.

He looked over at her once with a cold stare. She was fumbling with her fingers but was still able to feel his eyes casting down on her; she didn't meet them. She was too afraid of the penetrating glare they may hold. _He hated her!_ She hated to believe it, but now was the time she had to start facing the truth. The truth was she was a sixteen year old girl with a three year old daughter, the one who she was in love with did indeed hate her, and that she needs to grow up. High school would be over in the blink of an eye and she'd be out in the real world, not stuck in this little drama affair they call high school.

She thought back on all of the drama she had been through in both schools. In eighth grade when she was pregnant with people staring at her backstabbing her she didn't feel this bad. She couldn't blame anyone for the way she felt, though. This was all her fault, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for her. Then, she thought over that thought and realized at least part of it did happen, at least she found out what love is. She would rather love once, get heartbroken, and lose the chance she had, than never even getting the chance.

At least she loved once, even if she would never be in love again. She was sure that she wouldn't be. After meeting Nick, standards were set too high for any man to compare. She had already been asked out again today once people found out she was once again a single lady – by a junior. She said no, made an excuse as to why, then went on with her miserable day. He was no Nick Gray. Nick Gray was the one she would love – the only one that had enough of her to make – or in this case break – her.

**BLAH! ha[; i liked the letter part, but once the school day part started I'm not so sure. I already have the rest of this planned out, so I'm thinking of it only having four, maybe five more chapters after this? What do you think? Reviews would be nice ;D**

**ps, you guys are AMAZING! every review makes me smile [; keep them coming. each person who does review is absolutely awesome, and my new bestfriend [;**

**kay, enough of the gushy moment. who saw all the niley moments recently? i loved them [; haha, what did you think? if you want to talk tell me, i love talking about that stuff. ;D**

**revieeeewwwww ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

At dinner, Miley picked at her food, not all that hungry. Every few minutes she ate a bite, chewing, then going straight back to picking her food again. The table was quiet without her talking over everybody. It was different.

"Miley, something the matter?" her mom asked. The girl shook her head, not wanting to even talk in fear she would burst into tears then and there.

She quickly excused herself, rushing to her room. She couldn't face everyone anymore. She was too vulnerable, convinced that she would be pushed away if she grew too close. Caitlin ran after her Mom, wanting to spend the night with her. Not Brandi, not Noah, and not her grandparents.

"Mommy," she burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Baby. Don't you worry about it."

"Did someone yell at you?" she asked, confused.

"No... Someone didn't yell at me. You'll learn when you get older that silence from your friend is much worse than yelling."

Caitlin curled up in her lap. "What does silence mean?"

"It's when there's no noise whatsoever."

"Why is someone not talking to you?" she asked, her curious eyes staring up at Miley.

"I learned today, that keeping a secret is never ever good. You should never try to keep anything from anyone, got it, Squirt?"

"Got it," she smiled.

Miley yawned. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Me too," Caitlin mimicked her, yawning.

"Should we go to bed?"

"Yeah," she nodded furiously, running to get her pajama's on. Miley threw on some sweats, combining it with a T-Shirt before laying on her back. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, and let the tears cascade down her face. She couldn't, she had other responsibilities, people who she had to be strong for. So she stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes while she waited for Caitlin to call her saying she was ready for bed.

After a couple minutes she opened her eyes, feeling someone climbing over her to the other side of the twin bed. Caitlin adjusted herself on the pillow perfectly aligned to her mothers' arm.

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" Caitlin nodded her head vigorously, beaming. "OK. You need to go to sleep! Kay?"

"Mhm."

Miley rubbed her back, watching her eyes flutter shut. After a couple minutes there were steady breaths coming out of her mouth, her head facing towards the wall looking peaceful.

"Miley," her dad whispered, pulling her out of the trance. "Come here."

She gently removed her arm from Caitlin's resting head, walking slowly to her dad. It isn't that she didn't want to talk to her dad, but that she didn't want to talk to anyone. Except for the one person who didn't want to talk to her.

"Are you OK?" Tish asked.

"Yeah, Mom," she brushed a stray hair of her bangs away from her face. "I'm fine."

"You told him, didn't you?" her Dad softly spoke up.

"Told him what?"

"Yeah... I did."

"How'd it go?" Billy-Ray continued.

"What'd she ask?!"

"Well, I want to cry if that tells you anything," Miley sat down at the table, resting her head on her arms. "He hates me."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" her mom snapped, startling them both.

"Daddy had me tell Nick about Caitlin."

Her mom's face went pale, a thousand emotions running through her eyes before she turned to him. "_You what_?"

"He had to know..."

"Why didn't you tell me? They're coming over for dinner this weekend!"

They both turned to Miley. Inside her heart stopped, world froze, outside she looked just as blank.

"Can you cancel it?"

"Billy, I can't just call her and say you can't come. She _knows_ we have no other plans, and Noah's already so excited about seeing Frank."

"I am so screwed," Miley moaned, getting up to go back to her room. Nothing ever worked out good for her, there was always another freaking obstacle. Even when someone hated her it couldn't be easy, she had to see him **more** than before.

-xox-

"I'll see you later, kay?" Mitchel asked his best friend, before giving her a hug. She nodded, plastering on another smile. So many girls would die to have a poker face as good as hers. She had a talent of showing no emotion, almost no one could read her.

"Okay. Later, Mitch."

Miley bent down to pull her books out of her locker, begging to see a pair of feet appear, a hand to hold. It had been two days of pure agony, for both of them. He looked horrible, she felt horrible, they both had lost something. Nick never smiled, Miley's blue eyes lost that sparkle, they didn't know what to do.

She knew that this would come though. She knew that he would be angry with her, he should be angry with her. Hate... She was almost believing he could. There was still that small glimpse of denial in her, that he loved her. He had to let it out, she knew that, but she never in her nightmares would expect it to stab her this much.

"Nick!" she heard a voice from behind her yell. Their spot had to be right across from her locker, go figure. Miley didn't even have the courage to look up anymore, she simply concentrated on her locker.

"Hey, man," her heart leaped, it was him. She hadn't really heard his voice since yesterday, she wasn't used to the pain.

"What's up? How are things with... going?"

"Horrible. I never saw it coming. Sometimes... I wish she would have never even came into the picture, I wish she could just go back to where she came from," he said darkly. Miley's eyes watered. She couldn't cry, not here. She had cried each night at home when no one was there to see, she had to hold it in. The words came from him though, which made it a lot harder to live through. "where she belongs."

She blinked away the tears but that only made them fall. She turned her head to face him, needing to see him in order to believe that the words were really from his mouth. A tear silently fell when she looked at him, locking eyes. He instantly regretted ever saying that, ever saying anything that he had mentioned. He wanted so badly to go over to her and hold her and kiss her tears away. He wanted more than anything to be her one hero that she could depend on through anything. She looked away, slamming her locker and walking to math.

"Sometimes, Nicholas Jerry Gray, I absolutely hate you," she said venomously under her breath when he couldn't hear. She hated how rude he was, she hated that he thought that, and she hated that she could no longer change his opinion. But that didn't stop her from being inescapably in love with the curly haired boy. Nothing ever would.

**wow, im so good with updating stories ;D haha, no, not really. but, here you are [; reviews are greatly appreciated! if you have time ;]  
im listening to miley on youtube ;D haha, she's talking about how she can't live w/o demiii. anyways, reviewwww :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**I talked to a few people & they thought it would be best if i started with the dinner ;D so i did. You guys are super cool with all the reviews by the way! I LOVEE Them. [; **

The doorbell rang throughout the house late Saturday afternoon and Miley sighed as she sat in Caitlin's room playing with her little toy dolls. All kids did it, they went through the pretend stage that got their imaginations working. _Let the torture begin_, she thought. She heard Noah run down then run straight back up with another pair of feet.

"Who came over?" the small girl asked.

"Some family friends."

"Then why aren't you down there?"

"I got in a small fight with them – verbal of course," she added, applying to her 'violence isn't the answer' speech she preached repeatedly.

There were no more questions as the three year old went back to her coloring and Miley sat, crayon hovering over her paper while she thought about things. Everything from the what ifs to the meal they were going to have for dinner tonight. From the smell of it it was some type of meat.

Slowly Caitlin got bored, most three year olds do after all. She looked up, staring at her Mom who was staring into space. She giggled at her blank expression, catching Miley off guard and bringing her back to the world of reality, her life. She enjoyed those daydreams so much better times like these. But she couldn't stay there; she had responsibilities to attend. She smiled at the girl, not at all happy. The only happy thing in her life, was the sight of the mere child sitting in front of her.

"I'm bored."

"What would you like to do?" Miley asked patiently.

"Can we go play outside?"

"Sure thing," she got herself up, holding Caitlin on her hip. "You're getting big."

"I know!" she giggled.

Miley smiled, bouncing the girl as she walked downstairs.

"Hey, girls," her Mom greeted as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Mrs. Jonas," she gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'm taking Caitlin out for a bit, is that okay?"

"That's fine, just stay out front. Dinner's gonna be ready soon." Miley nodded, putting on Caitlin's shoes. Looking around she saw the older boys and Brandi talking. She sighed looking down, wishing she could still show her face to them but she knew that she couldn't. They hated her. Or at least Nick did, and truth be told, she didn't want to find out if the others did the hard way. She glanced back at Nick only for him to be looking at her as well. She hated that he hated her. They held the contact for awhile but Miley couldn't take it, facing back to Caitlin laughing at her story.

They both went outside while Caitlin told Miley everything that had been happening, her new friend, even about her week when she was with Brandi. Of course Miley laughed at each comment, playing along in the conversation, and she was listening but not really listening. Her heart was in the conversation, it always was she valued everything the little girl said, but her mind was elsewhere. On a curly haired boy.

You can only put off a moment that you're dreading for so long. For Miley this moment was dinner. She didn't want to come and see that three people hated her, that's not the kind of dinners she liked. She was more for the friendly ones, with conversations and such. She sat down in her spot, placing Caitlin next to her. Immediately she saw Nick look over her daughter, making Miley self conscious as well. She only prayed that this wouldn't be the one day of occasion Caitlin would act up. Miley put a sample of mash potatoes on Caitlin's plate along with a piece of chicken before getting her own meal.

Joe grabbed a piece of his chicken, bringing it up to his mouth.

"NO!" Caitlin shrieked on the top of her lungs. The chicken flew up in the air landing back on his plate.

"Is there a problem with my meat?" Joe asked Miley who chuckled at the whole thing, trying to hide her expression behind her hand.

"You have to pray before you eat dinner," the three year old told them. She looked at Miley for approval who nodded tense. Joe stared at her, Kevin, and his parents joining. This wasn't her scene. She had too much attention placed on her and didn't even know if it was good or bad.

Joe sensed this, and nudged her. She looked up from the plate she was fixed on. "Hey, calm down. It's okay. Enjoy yourself for once." he leaned down to her ear. "By the way, in case your wondering, you're cool with Kev and I."

She gave half a smile, nodding. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Thank you God," Brandi started the prayer. "for this food here today and letting us be with loved ones here today." Miley looked up at Nick who looked up at her, meeting eyes. As it had always been in the last week, Miley backed down first. "Bless all of us in our lives as we branch out to our Destiny, Amen."

"Amen," Miley murmured, starting to take Caitlin's chicken off of the bone so she wouldn't choke. She may be three, but she still wasn't sure what parts of food she could and couldn't put in her mouth yet. To her it was all the same good stuff. Plus, she didn't want her to scratch her Uvula, that hurt rather badly and then you could hardly be understood after. **(I couldn't help myself. Had to add that in ;D)**

"Thank you," Caitlin smiled up at her mom, adoringly. She was her hero with no doubt.

"You're welcome, Sweetie," she ruffled her hand through Caitlin's hair.

"So, Miley, how have you been?" Joe singsonged.

She forced a giggle, "I've been good, how have you been Joey?"

"I have been great."

"Miley, can you give me the knife?" she obediently gave it to her mother.

"Miley, later can you play a game with me and Frankie?" hesitantly she shrugged.

"I don't know yet, maybe. We'll see what happens, okay?" she kept calm but it was obvious if you were over ten that her tone fake and she really didn't want to play. Somehow she didn't seem to find herself in the playful mood.

"Miley-"

"Okay," she interrupted, not confident at all with Nick sitting there only to judge her. The confidence she had once possessed seemed to have slowly faded away with her relationship. "enough of me, how are all of you guys?"

'Good' was chorused around, a random conversation being started by Joe. Miley laughed in the appropriate places, chatting every now and then but it was all an act that no one was able to see. She had been in this play for so long, that now during the intermission everything had fallen apart, so she did the only thing she knew how to do. She tried to wipe the stray tears as quickly as she realized they had fallen, holding all of her emotions inside again. She had to be strong, the show must go on.

The plates were left to be cleared while everyone but the parents went in the family room to watch TV. Miley however hadn't yet overcame her fear of being in the same house as Nick nevermind the same room so she helped pick up. It gave her the time to think about things, the one thing that she hadn't found any spare time to do recently.

"Miley, phone," her mom gave it to her though she had been so spaced out she hadn't even heard it ring.

"Who is it? I don't give out my home phone," she asked, confused.

"Say hello."

"Hello?" Miley asked, shakily through the speaker, thinking the worst. The laugh automatically comforted her. "Tori!" she squealed. "I missed you."

"I miss you too, Mi. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing – Nothing's wrong," she stuttered, lying through her teeth. "Why?"

"Your cell is off. I've been trying to call you for the last past week with no answer."

"That means nothing. And I can assure you I'm fine," she repeated, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear while continuing to pick up the plates. She glanced over at the mothers who while they were pretending to be in their own conversations they weren't and it was quite blatant. As for Mr. Jonas and her dad, they didn't even try to make it seem like they weren't listening in on her half, it was obvious. The one thing worse than the parents hearing was the boys hearing how much it was troubling her.

"Miley, you are my absolute best friend and I know that you usually would have either A – picked up your phone by now, or B – have called me."

It was times like these when she wished she had no friends. Tori was her bestfriend, that was a true fact, but Miley always tended to bottle up her feelings even if someone knew something wrong. She wouldn't show it, she would hide it until she was alone. That was the problem with her true friends, it really didn't matter if she was smiling. They were able to see through it and would ask why repeatedly until they found out exactly why she was upset – but right now, she wasn't able to tell Tori. She couldn't talk to her about what happened because Tori was the only one that knew about Caitlin that she still talked to from Tennessee, Tori was the only one who knew exactly how much she loved Nick, and Tori was the only one that would really know how broken she was without him.

"I am fine, Tori," she spoke clearly through gritted teeth. "I have been busy. With school."

Her friend scoffed. "Yeah right, my lil' nerd."

"I am not!"

"It's not a bad thing. I mean, you're still gorgeous and friendly and everything, but girl, you got brains and you know it."

"I have been struggling."

"Aw, has Nicholas been distracting you too much with his kissing skills?" Tori teased to be greeted by silence. Miley put the plate in the sink, going to sit down on the stairs so she could still somewhat tell what was going on with Caitlin in the next room. "What happened?" her voice was worried, sympathetic, hurt. The last three things Miley wanted towards her. She didn't deserve the care everyone provided her with when in reality everything was her own fault.

"Nothing, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You'll -"

"Tor, I gotta go," she sighed. "I have company over, I'll text you, okay?"

"Whoa, you would do that," she dramatically gasped. "I mean, turning on your cell phone and texting your absolute best friend?"

"Bye, Tori," she rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Miley."

The teenager ran to her room, turning on the sidekick before running back downstairs, phone in hand. She ran to her dad, plopping down on his lap next to Mr. Jonas and her own Mom. He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

**hey[;**

she texted as promised before turning to the television set. Caitlin was coloring in a picture of some circus animals on the coffee table while the TV blared in the background. She smiled, looking at her daughter she knew that she must have made the right choice in leaving Nick, but somehow her eyes still wandered over to him on the other couch.

_hey,. WHAT HAPENED?_

_**drama queen, much? nothing. we broke up.**_

Carefully, she leaned all of her weight against her dad, counting on him to keep her up both figuratively and literal. Maybe this was how it was meant to be, them in the same house, same room, for hours but not being able to even say a simple word to each other.

_why?!_

**i told him.**

Still though, Caitlin was not a mistake, even if she was the reason that her and the man – no, boy – she was in love with broke up she was there for a reason. Without her she wouldn't have moved, without moving here she would have never felt so strong of a feeling.

_about C?_

**no, about my dog. what do you think?**

_and he broke up with you? im gonna kill him. i am going to call him and yell at him, then whnevr i visit – which i WILL i will attack him. i will bite him if i have to._

**that is ABNORMAL. are you a human, or a vampire. plus, ****dont. he doesn't know everything.**

_what do you meen he dosnt know everything?_

Sometimes Miley thought that she did indeed do the right thing, but others she wasn't so sure. Other times she wondered if maybe she should have told Nick and trusted him to tell her his true feelings.

**he doesn't know i was... you know.**

_when are you gonna tellim? _

**i don't know if i ever will.**

Miley let out a huff, leaning into her dad even further. He nudged her signaling for her to get up. She obeyed, standing confused. Nick looked her way as he heard the movement, curious. Billy Ray pushed himself off the couch next taking her hand gently and leading her to another room, sitting on the seat and pulling Miley down with.

"I'm proud of you, ya know that?" he brought her against his chest, stroking her hair. She shook her head, honestly confused at why anyone would be proud of her. She was a horrible girlfriend to Nick, a horrible friend to most others. Lying to them all, then the one that she didn't lie to she blocked out because she actually cared about her.

"Why?"

"Why am I proud?" Miley nodded, she didn't feel like she deserved it. "I'm proud that you love Caitlin so much, I'm proud that you not once thought of abortion. I'm proud that I can always point to you and say that's my daughter whenever you do something amazing. I am proud about tonight, that you were so well behaved even though you felt awkward, afraid. I'm proud that you didn't start anything with Nick, that you tried not to take away his brothers or his friendship with Brandi. That you're always looking for his best interest still now even if it stabs you. I'm proud that you chose Caitlin over him, I'm proud that you made your own choice, that I can trust you enough to make your choice. I'm proud that you don't let anything set you back, and that if any object tries you'll fight past it. I am proud to see how strong you are, and how you protect others, how you care for others. I'm simply proud, Babygirl."

Miley buried her head into her Dad's chest as a single tear rolled slowly and painfully down her cheek. Her voice was hoarse, and she was once again defeated, crying, helpless. "I miss him, Daddy."

"I know you do," he soothed, knowing just how much heartbreak at that age felt like. At the time you think it's the end of world, and he never really had that serious of a relationship so what she must be feeling was endless heartache. "but you did the right thing."

"The right thing sucks," she pouted. "I got to go give Caitlin a bath, then put her to bed."

Her dad stood up. "Do what you gotta do, Mom."

Miley giggled, playfully slapping his chest. "I love you, Daddy." she reached her tiptoes, giving him a long hug before walking away, wiping her eyes, and turning to her duties. The world may not be able to see it but she was worn thin. This was all a lot of pressure. She knelt down to the little girl, whispering in her ear, avoiding eye contact with Brandi or the boys. "C'mon, Babe, you gotta have a bath."

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"You have to."

She nodded, cheerfully getting up, no complaints. Miley grabbed the coloring book and crayons off the table before walking out, putting them in her bedroom. She warmed up the water to the right temperature, placing her head under the water. Caitlin's hair was short to shampoo and was able to get done rather easily. After she changed her into silk kitty cat pajama's, knowing that they were her favorite.

"Ready for bed?"

Caitlin yawned, shaking her head. Her mother poked her stomach, disagreeing. "Well I think you seem pretty tired." She picked her up, placing her on the mattress and tucking her under the many covers before sitting down next to her, cuddling her tightly against her body.

"I want to talk to Frankie and Nick and Joe and Kevin more," she whined.

"They'll be around again," Miley smiled, stroking her hair. "Who was favorite?"

"Nick."

"Yeah?" Miley rose her eyebrows. This was just lovely.

"Yeah. He colored with me. Then, he told me that I was a good colorer!" she exclaimed as if it was the best thing that ever happened.

"That's cool, he seems nice," Miley internally sighed. She could picture him doing such a thing. She always knew that he was caring and had it in him to make a perfect dad... If he wanted to, that is. That was one of the many reasons she fell for him.

"What day is tomorrow?" the little girl asked.

"Sunday."

Her face brightened. "Pancake day!"

"Yup, then church."

"Do we have to?" she squinted. "It's so boring."

"Well, remember what he did for us."

"Okay," she sighed, knowing the conversation was over. Caitlin was smart for a child of her age, able to comprehend a lot.

"Good, now you go to bed my little munchkin," she teased, poking the top of her nose. Giggling Caitlin pleaded for a song, it was her routine, she almost needed one. "Only one, tonight." She nodded, wanting nothing more than her mother to sing her to sleep, each word with passion. It was the song she had been putting on repeat lately to remind her that she had to be strong, if not for herself for Caitlin... In a way, even for Nick.

_Take all my vicious words  
and turn them into something good  
__take all my preconceptions  
and let the truth be understood._

_Take all my prized possessions,  
leave only what I need__Take all my pieces of doubt,  
and let me be what's underneath._

_Courage is when you're afraid,__  
but you keep on movin' anyways.__  
Courage is when you're pain  
but you keep on living, anyways._

_It's not how many times you've been outdone,  
it's how many times you get back up.  
Courage is when you lost your way  
but you find your strength anyways._

She sighed, "You keep on loving anyways." Caitlin smiled up at her. "Now, you need to get some sleep."

"Fine," she pouted, letting her Mom remove herself from the bed.

"I love you, Babygirl," she kissed the top of her forehead, walking out.

"Wait!" she ran up as Miley picked her up in her arms. She dug her head into the crook of her Mom's neck. This was the place that she found her comfort, her safety. In her Mother's arms. It didn't matter who else in life she had, she was determined that as long as she had Miley she would be fine. "You're the best Mommy in the world," she mumbled, already drowsing off. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything,"Miley whispered into her ear, placing her softly on the bed before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She loved her daughter, that was a fact of life and she wished that Nick could see that even though she did love her, she loved him. She wanted him to prove that she was able to explain to him the whole story. As she walked out it was almost like her wishes had been fulfilled in mere seconds as their orbs met, connecting.

She looked at him for a few seconds. It was only the two of them in the hall. In those eyes, she used to see hope, and though she knew it was still there, all she was able to see now was hurt, depression, confusion. It was all her fault, too, everything he was feeling was her fault. She looked away, not bearing to see the pain she had caused, and started to slowly walk away. But he wasn't going to let her go again. They had to at the very least – talk.

"Miley?"

**i thought this chapter was okay. what did you think? also, this story is coming to an end.... so, what do you guys think? a sequel, no, maybe? vote. i'd say... five reviews saying i should do it & ill do do it, deal? lol. i usually don't do that but.. you know... i want to see if people will read it first. also, there's only like, a chapter after this im thinking. SO, with that in mind, VOTE. or just review ;D **

**i love you guys (;  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah, i suggest you refresh your memory on the story if you forgot it! ;D i know, im such a terrible updater. could be worse i suppose. So, here is the last chapter! woah, went by so quick ;D **

She froze in place, turning on the balls of her feet so her body was facing him. She was sure that Nick could hear her heart pounding inside of her from where he was standing. As she turned her face revealed her scared side. She looked like a terrified puppy, lost in the dark.

"Can we talk?" he asked, waiting for her to meet his gaze before he saw the real damage he had caused. She was always the brave one, from day one. He was the shy one, how was it working out like this?

"Here to tell me how much you hate me again?" she spat the words out. It was all she had been hearing all week, and while she didn't mean to say it, they came out on their own.

"Miley, please... I want to work this out," he begged. It had hurt him just as much as he had hurt her, and he was sure he knew that too. Miley softly nodded, bringing him to her room.

Nick looked around, studying it. It was the first time he had been in the house but Miley's room was exactly how he pictured it, all the way down to the collage of pictures. He walked around to her bed, sitting and looking around. He looked at the bookshelf, seeing his name on the spine of one he pulled it out. It was worn thin and in perfect reach for Miley to grab it while laying down, he knew that that's what she did too. It had a picture of the two of them on the cover, him kissing her cheek gently and her smiling like the world could never end. He started flipping through the pages that were all filled with pictures of him or the two of them with cute captions underneath. He grinned, closing the photo album and ran his finger through the rest.

"I like it," he finally said of her room. Miley nodded, sitting down on the bed, tracing her bed sheet. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been better," she spoke softly, Nick had to strain to hear her.

"Yeah," he let out a harsh laugh. "me too." Then there was silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Miley felt out of her element, Nick didn't want to make things worse. But it was him who had to start the conversation and they both knew that, because if he didn't he would never be able to understand. "You're really good with her."

Miley let out another soft nod. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," he gave a cheeky grin but Miley's expression didn't change. Her face was still glum and hurt. "We really need to talk." he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I just... forgot to mention it."

"How do you forget to mention you have a daughter, Miley?!" he exclaimed, amazed. "I saw you with her, she isn't someone in school you honestly do forget about when you get home. She's the one that you leave home and you think about at school. You love her, I see that, my Mom sees that, your mom sees that, even my brothers see that, so why did you keep it from me?"

"I was afraid of this."

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you had told me from the start," he said gently, seeing that it was upsetting her even more. If she got a little more scared there would be no talk. She would stay silent, afraid. "It took a stab at me, knowing that I wasn't good enough for you to not tell me the truth."

"I-I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have to understand... It isn't that you weren't good enough for the truth, you just deserved so much more than that," she was on the verge of tears but was fighting with every ounce she had not to let them fall. She was afraid that one day, she would start crying and never be able to stop. She would stay broken forever, with no Prince to save her.

"But I didn't want that, Mi. I didn't want better – I don't think there is better. I wanted you!" he brushed the hair away from the front of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Past tense,_** wanted. **_It was true love, but with love comes confusion, heartbreak, and most of all, unmeant words, and unmeant feelings. "I didn't care who else came along, you were the only one I could ever picture myself with." A single tear rolled down her cheeks when she saw how much she had hurt him, she had ruined their relationship. "I'm sorry for hurting you too. I realized I had went way to far the other day. I thought about it again and again after, and you were only trying to protect me."

"It's fine. I deserved them," she mumbled, hardly able to trust her own voice anymore.

"You didn't! You didn't deserve them at all, you were already going through as tough of a time as I was but I just made it worse by forcing you to hear every word I said. You need to know that I didn't mean them."

Miley nodded, wiping the bottom of her eyes so she wouldn't fall into an outright sob.

"Baby, please talk to me," he plead. "Look at me. Do anything."

She hesitated but looked up anyways, the tears fogging her vision. "I miss you – us."

"Sh," he soothed. "come here." She crawled into his arms, cuddling into his chest, inhaling his scent. He started to stroke her hair, drawing small circles on her back. "I miss us too, that's why we need to work this out. Okay?" she nodded, starting cry which made her dig her face into him even deeper. "You know, you have to actually talk to me for that to happen?" he tried to lighten the mood.

"I know," he heard, muffled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I love you, Mi... a fight can't stop that," he explained. "Caitlin is a beautiful girl, by the way."

"Thanks," Miley muttered.

"Lighten up," he nudged her. "Tell me about her."

"Caitlin?''

"Yeah."

She rolled her face so she was resting her cheek on his chest, Nick wiping the tears before returning to stroking her hair. "Well... she's three."

"Okay, what else?"

Miley was surprised he was asking but continued, closing her eyes. "She's almost always behaved. Strong beliefs. She has a lot of energy. Loud, fun, sweet. Thoughtful. She isn't afraid to say how she feels-"

"Like you," Nick smiled. "I loved that little moment at dinner by the way. I think she scared the crap out of Joe. Continue."

"She's very intelligent – she can read a little bit already – , she loves telling stories, it is her absolute favorite, she'll go on and on. Then, she likes coloring. Very athletic-"

"Where is that from?" Nick chuckled. "You can't play any sport."

"That's from her dad," Miley whispered, backing down. "He was extremely physically fit. That's why her hair is so straight too."

A course of darkness flashed through Nick's eyes. "What about your promise ring – to God?"

"It's a promise that I won't ever have sex again until marriage," Miley explained. It was a promise ring, just not a normal promise.

"How did this happen?"

She looked down even farther, almost ashamed. "I don't know. A party?"

"No... I feel like I'm missing the last piece to a puzzle I had been working on for months, like there's something more behind this. The way you're so vague, then my Mom telling me to let you explain," he trailed off before tilting her chin to look her in the eye. "There isn't anything else, is there?"

Miley squirmed, "Nothing important, no."

"That is half an answer," he pointed out. "I want the truth. After all this don't you think I deserve the full story?"

"I know you do, it's just... I don't want to put anymore on you."

"Tell me, Babe."

She nodded, nervous. "Well, it was a week or two after my thirteenth birthday. My parents decided to throw me and my aunt a surprise party at this really nice hotel. They had good food, it was like a buffet. Since my aunt's half of the party was old enough, they had alcohol. My boyfriend was a couple years older than me, and wanted to try a drink – he was fifteen. I told him not to, and most of the night he listened, steering clear of the alcohol, but then temptation got the best of him. A few more and he was drunk. He found me by the pool and it all comes down from there.

"He pulled me to our hotel room that we were staying at and he was so horny. All he could think about was sex, then after a while he started hitting me and I tried to fight back but I couldn't," she wiped her eyes. She had never gone into it this deep before. "He said I was useless and should just have sex, that kind of stuff. Finally I was too weak and could not fight him anymore. I tasted my lip bleeding and my stomach was so sore. I gave up – why'd you stop?" she looked to Nick's hand midair. It was supposed to be stroking her hair.

"You're telling me about getting raped and you're worried about why I stopped petting your hair?" he asked, amazed before continuing to calm her down.

"It was all my fault. If I just fought-"

"Hey, never say that. It wasn't your fault at all, okay? It was his," he kissed her forehead. "This must have been what my mom meant by letting you explain."

She giggled through her tears. "Probably."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley pushed her face into his stomach but he pulled it back out. They had to have the answers. "I didn't want you to feel tied down to me because of the sympathy. I wanted you to be free, I was done with the sympathy from everyone I told. I don't want it. At all."

"You won't get it from me," he promised.

"Good."

"I screwed up so bad," he said, angry at only himself.

"That's what we do, we mess up. We're humans."

"Will you be my girlfriend again, Mi?" he looked down while she looked up.

She sighed. "Are you sure you want to mess up again? You know now I'm not like other girls. I'm _different_."

"That's why I love you," his words sent a shiver down her spine. "Because your different. I would be messing up if I didn't chase after you."

She smiled, "You don't have to do this, you know that, right?"

"I need to if I want to be happy."

**So there was a girl, searching for acceptance.**

_"What if they don't like me here, Momma?"_ she was so worried.

**Then there was a guy, searching for something... different.**

_"I'm so tired of always striving for something but never knowing what."_

**Somewhere in between, they met.**

_"You are one amazing girl, Miley Ray."_

**Sometimes, when two perfect people looking for two different things meet, they find the one thing that changes everything. Love. **

_"I love you, Smiles."_

**Sometimes, it can be for the best, and sometimes it can destroy the friendship that the two of you once possessed. **

_"Nicholas Jerry Gray, sometimes I absolutely hate you," she remembered yelling down the hallway. Then, she fell in love with him only three weeks later._

**A fight can ruin everything, as can a secret, but if you really love them it will only make you stronger, and the past will be the past.**

_So it was over, just like that. The next morning they were both found laying in each other's arms, resting peacefully. A picture of it was added to the collection of photos. Through the secrets and the lies, the two of them realized something. They found out what love really was. More importantly, they found out that they were both in the middle of it. And it was beyond their control._

_They were in l o v e._

**eh, the ending was pretty bad ;l. anyways, you all wanted a sequel. So, do you want it set like, right after or do you want it set like, ten years later? So Miley would be 26, along with nick, then Caitlin would be 13 and a teenager. That would show their future lives & Caitlin growing up. You all decide [; Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
